Holocaust, DP style
by born2danceforever
Summary: Derek was forced to follow Hitler and Chloe is accused of being a Jew. How will our fav couple fair? Rated for violence and rape... and whatever else based on reviews. R&R please! SK Adopted by Supernatural13.
1. Taken

**Okay, I, in school, were learning about the Holocaust. Kayla and I thought it would be kinda cool to do a Chlerek thingy from that time. This is gonna be multi-chapter. If you don't like this idea, don't read. **  
**I fucking wish I owned bitches! BTW, Derek was forced to be a Nazi and Chloe was taken because she was thought to be a Jew, talking to someone no one could see but her.  
**

**_Derek POV_****  
**

**__**I heard the shots. Smelled the smoke. Heard the cries for help.

My family needed me.

I ran to our small home on the corner and ripped the door off its hinges. I saw four men in some uniform beating my father and brother, Kit and Simon. I yelled for them to stop, but they only turned and said if I wanted them to stop, I had to join the Nazi Party. Having no idea what the Nazi Party was, I agreed, and was whisked away to a bootcamp.

Now, three years later, I take the Jews out of the ghettos and bring them to a Concentration and Death Camps, giving not a second thought.

Until now.

A girl with strawberry blonde hair and luminescent blue eyes was taken and I had to transport her to a Dutch Camp.

*Flash Back*

_I smelled all of the blood around me. I heard them yelp and plea out for mercy. I wanted to help, I did, but I knew that if I did, I would be killed and so would my family._

_Until I smelled her.  
_

_A ripe, strawberry scent, dripping with lilac and fear, it soothed me to no end. I wanted nothing other than to comfort the creature with that exquisite scent. Turning, I saw it was a creature, for nothing so beautiful could be human.  
_

_Strawberry colored hair hung limply down her shoulders and over her eyes, which I could see were the color of the moon in summer time.  
_

_**Mine.** The wolf whispered. From what dad told me, I knew I had found my mate.  
_

_The only bad part, she was a doomed soul.  
_

__*End Flash Back*

_**Chloe POV**_

_****  
_I was afraid.

I was talking to my ghostly friend, Liz, one moment, and the next I was ripped away and thrown into a cargo train. I wanted to cry, but knew, somehow, if I showed fear or pain, I would only make it harder on myself.

When the train stopped, I was one of the few to get off. Thirty were put on the tiny train.

Five left.

I saw a guard turn toward me and I widened my eyes in terror. He was _huge_. His ebony hair hung in gleaming emerald-like eyes. I wanted to cry, yet, wanted to do so in his arms, cradled like a child. He walked toward us and I soon discovered he was the head of the camp I was at. Holding his hand out,which had bread in the palm, he whispered to me.

"Here. Take this, you must be starved. I'm Derek Souza by the way." he said lowly, trying to avoid attention. I took the food gratefully.

" Thank you, Sir. I'm Chloe Saunders." I said back.

"Chloe." he said, as if a prayer. I shivered involuntarily. I wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and let him hold me, but I could not.

All of us were split into groups, one picked by Derek, the next picked by a mean looking man with glinting eyes and a hard, yet strangely grandfather-looking face.

I was in the right, then Derek yelled to the man.

"Wait! Davidoff, she can be useful! Look, she is strong and solidly built! She will make it." He said, looking about to panic. I wondered what was wrong.  
I wanted to go with the line I was in, they got showers. But, I kept quiet, knowing if I spoke, I would be shot by one of the gunners.

The man, Davidoff, stroked his chin thoughtfully.

" Alright, Souza, she can stay. One mishap, however, and I'm holding you responsible." He said, then left to lead the people on the right side to a large building. All of the people left had had a guard take them, exept me. Derek was the last guard. Oh, no.

He will be mad because I had taken the food. It was probably a test! Oh no! If I was going to die, couldn't it happen in my sleep? He was large enough to break my back and still be able to snap my neck!

"Follow me and stay close. This isn't the best place for someone like you." He said calmly. I relaxed alot thanks to that. I don't know why, but his voice and presence calmed me and made me happy.

That didn't stop the fact my mother was nowhere in sight.

" What happens to the people in the right line? Why wouldn't you let me take a shower? I smell." I said, completely at ease. He chuckled lowly and my heart sped up.

" Yes, the people do get a 'shower'. But they aren't water showers. There are gas tanks in there that kill you." he said. I was in shock. He saved my life.

" Why did you do that?"

" Do what?"

"Save me, give me the food?"

" I don't know." He said simply, not looking anywhere near me. As we reached my so-called 'home', he said goodnight and left.

_**Derek POV**_

_****_She asked me why. I love her, thats why.

** Wach THINK?**


	2. Dreams

**Okay, the two reviews that I got were greatly appriciated and all that shit. Im hapy cause I cussed out this bit** at school, but on mon I have to go to the office...**

**Disclaimer: I WISH!  
**

**BTW, from Derek's POV in this chap, there are some, ahem, more graphic thoughts of Chloe in his dreams. If you liked my _Chloe's Dream One-Shot_, then you'll like this. Chloe's is just sad and kinda romantic.  
**

**Chloe POV  
**

As I fell asleep that night, I thought of the dark, mysterious guard, who seemed to have captured my heart.

_I was shrouded in a cloak of white, and surrounded by fog, suffocating. I wanted ti see my black knight again. Wanted him to hold me tight and tell me it will all be okay._

_But he was locked up because of me.  
_

_I wanted to scream in pain at the loss of him, but I would lose oxygen. I dimly heard footsteps on the hard floor.  
_

_"Cwoe!" Someone yelled. It all sounded so far away. I raised my hand and it fell almost instantly. Blackness consumed me as I saw myself, and Derek leaning over me.  
_

_Holding a gun to his head and tears overflowing as I heard a loud _bang!

_Suddenly, he was beside me, holding me tight and telling me he'll never leave.  
_

_" Chloe."  
_

_"Yes, Derek?" I asked. He leaned down to my ear, his breath tickling my ghostly form, somehow sending me shivers.  
_

_"You're my mate. The only one I am ever going to love. I killed myself to be with you, and I do not regret it. And never will." he whispered. I felt tears overflow as he told me that, just the thought of him dying kills me.  
_

_He enclosed me in an embrace and I clung to his canon-ball sized biceps, wanting to be as close as possible. I loved him.  
_

_"Derek?"  
_

_"Yes, Love?" he asked and I giggled at the question I was about to ask.  
_

_"May I call you my Big, Bad Wolf?"I asked, trying not to laugh. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head, trying to fight a grin off.  
_

_"Yes. If, and only if, I can call you my Necro Angel." My cheeks reddened at that sentence.  
_

_"Y-yes my Wolf-Lover." He kissed the bridge of my nose and looked back at our bodies one last time.  
_

_"Do you think we will be able to-" he began.  
_

_"I guess we will have to find out." I cut him off saying.  
_

_**I want to keep him safe.** I thought, as we walked into a golden shine.  
_

I bolted up in bed. What was a mate? Why was I dreaming about a guard? Was he not the one who placed me in this horrid cell-like room?

**Yes, but he also risked his life giving you food. **I thought quietly.

_**Derek POV**_

I kept inhaling, her scent was clear on me, even after six hours. I could not believe how much that tiny girl turned me on. Just thinking about it made me go rock solid.

_**She's ours.**_the wolf whispered for the umpteenth time.

**I know. I will protect her at all costs. **I said right back. Before I knew it, I was in my room, on my large, soft bed, falling asleep.

_**Chloe Saunders is ours. Ours, ours, ours, ours...**_

_I was running, the speed making my fur become matted and mangled. I could smell her. I had to reach her. _

_**Mine.**the wolf and I growled together. I saw a flash of strawberry blond in a clearing and bolted toward it. When I reached the clearing, I was human, and my angel giggled._

_"Hello, my love." She said, running her hands down my bare chest. I growled at the feeling, my eyes rolling back into my head, heart pounding.  
_

_"Chloeee..." I ground out through clenched teeth. She smirked sexily and trailed her hands lower, grasping my manhood. I yelped slightly and her smirk became a grin as her eyes closed slightly.  
_

_"Take me, Derek. I need you, and I do not know how ling I will live. Take me." She whispered. I could not deny her.  
_

_Grasping her hips roughly, I pulled her to the ground, ass sticking up, giving me a clear view of her slickness. I growled possesively before thrusting into her. She shrieked in pleasure and I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the Wolf to go back to where he belonged so I did not hurt her.  
_

_It did not help at all, because she was moaning my name over and over and over.  
_

_Finally, I gave up the lost cause and just kept slamming into her like a plow.  
_

_"Derek! Faster! Harder!" she yelled. I grunted and obliged. Again, I can not deny her. I was about to reach my limit, and went to pull out so I would not get her pregnant, but she slammed herself back onto me and we came at the same time. We collapsed to the ground and stayed in that position until we caught out breath, and I pulled out of her tight slickness.  
_

_"Why?" I asked shakily.  
_

_"Why what?"  
_

_"Why did you not stop me? You could be pregnant!" I yelled. She smiled and snuggled close._

_" If I was, it would be a blessing to have your children, my Big, Bad Wolf." She giggled. I kept her enclosed in my tight embrace, and she trailed her hands down my large biceps, leaving goosebumps.  
_

_This is how we belonged.  
_

_Together.  
_


	3. Liam

**Sorry! ****I dont have access to a computer alot and I am really sorry about the late update.  
**

**Okay? Can I say something? If you do not like my story, DONT FUCKING READ IT! I know my story wont please everyone like the authors, hell, not even the fricken HUGE authors do that. Not even Stephanie Meyers! So if you dont like my story, why would you fucking comment?  
**

**And another thing! If you fricken go on my file to look up something about me, why put it in a fricken review? Cause that kinda stung. I know Im schizophrenic and I dont need to be told by you. I deal with it fine and this is MY fic, so fuck off if you please.  
**

**Now that thats over, let us begin the chappie.  
**

**Thanks to Crying Silently and Hetero101 for the _nice_ reviews. Love ya'll like sisters! You too Kayla!  
**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Me: *grins creepily*  
**

**Serena: Steph, stop, youre gonna hurt yourself. Why are you so happy anywayz?  
Me: I had a breakthrough! I now know I do not own DP!  
**

**Kayla&Serena: *faceplam* Its about time.  
**

**Chloe POV  
**

I woke up in the small, crowded bed and felt my eyes burn as I remembered yesterday's events. As I thought of the day, my mind drifted to the guard, Derek Souza. What was it about him that drew me to him like a moth to a flame? Why? As I was trapped in my thoughts, I vaugly heard the door open.

" Get up, girl." a harsh voice whispered.

I looked up to see a man about a year or so older than me with blond hair and blue eyes(A/N I think thats how Liam looked. Correct me if im wrong though). I stood and looked at him in fear. In his eyes, I saw nothing but lust. No love or any emotion or anything other than that. I shakily looked up and whimpered as he smirked.

" Thats right, little girl. Whine for me." he whispered as he dragged me from the room.

~~~~~ Squiggle~~~~

I was thrown onto the ground and the man laughed. I yelped as he stepped on my arm, probably crushing the bone. Hot tears stung my eyes.

" W-wh-why are you doing thi-this to-to me?" I managed to stutter out. He grinned, a scary sight, considering his canine teeth were sharp as knives.

" Because, Cutie, you are the only one that this trouble is worth. Just think of the things I can do to you now." He said, voice getting lower toward the end as he leaned close to me, his breath reeking of whiskey.

" Wh- who are y-you?" I asked.

" I'm Liam, Cutie." he said as he grabbed my striped pants, yanking them to my ankles.

This was not the way I had imagined losing my virginity. I had always imagined it to someone special, not a stranger in the woods. Tears stung my eyes and left warm tracks down my face. He just snickered and inhaled deeply.

" Ahhh... You have yet to give yourself to a man, dont you Cutie?" he asked and began taking off his own pants. I yelled for help, but he shoved himself in me and I screamed in pain and agony, praying someone would help me.

**Derek POV(Uh-OH!)**

I heard a yell for help and I shot up in bed, my Wolf growling and clawing to get out. I was getting my uniform on, and taking my time as my Wolf screamed at me to leave.

_Go help! _He yelled. I continued to get dressed and make sure I looked as decent as I could for that one Jewish girl, the only one who mattered to my Wolf and I.

I was trying to memorize her scent as I heard her bloodcurdling scream pierce the air. I was out of my room in seconds, my shoes still on my bed.

I followed her lovely, flowery scent into the woods and found her crying and trying to get out from under the other werewolf Liam as he-

My vision turned red and I growled as menacingly as possible.

He looked up and smirked. Fucking smirked! The ass was gonna die.

_Kill him! _The Wolf screeched at the top of his lungs.

I lunged at the man as he pulled out of the angel and smirked at me.

The Wolf took over as I fought.

~~~~~Uh-OH~~~~~

I stopped as he turned into a bloody mess in my hands. For some reason, I wasn't too concerned.

I turned to Chloe and she shrunk away.

"Chloe, I wont hurt you. Ever." I said. She cried and walked over to me. I wrapped my overcoat around her trembling frame and whimpered at the sight of her torn clothes and her tear drenched face. She began to shiver and I had the urge to wrap my arms around her and hold her, hide her from any and every harm ever know to man.

"Who-Who was th-that?" she asked, new tears streaking her pale skin."Wh-why did he do th-that to m-me?"  
This time I _did_ wrap my arms around her.

"Shh. It'll be alright. The asshole won't-" I was cut off as she slapped me lightly on my cheek. I looked up in surprise as she glared slightly, her eyes still puffy.

"Watch your mouth. My mama always says if you cuss, your gonna be left in the dust." I smiled lightly, and my Wolf snickered at the thought I had been told off by this girl, who was, in his mind, my 'One and Only'.

"Do you want to clean up in my room? I have a shower." I said. She looked at me with wide eyes, obviously scared. I slapped my forehead, the sound echoing through the forest.

_Goddammit Derek! She just got raped! And you offered her a fucking shower in _your_ room!_

**Shut the fuck up and pay attention to our mate before _I _take over! **the Wolf growled.

" I wont hurt you, Little One. I dont even know if I can." I said, running a hand through my greasy hair. She looked up.

"O-Okay. I be-believe you, Sir." she whispered. We began the trek to my cabin.

"Derek." I said. Chloe's gaze shot to me.

"What?" she said. I smirked and heard her heartbeat pick up as I did.

"Call me by my name. Derek." I said. She dropped her eyes, making me lose the sight of her sapphires called eyes.

"Lets get you inside, okay, Little One?" I said, beginning to think I had a new nickname for her.

"Call me Chloe." she said with little smile. "And, yes, lets go in."

**Well?**


	4. AN Adoption SORRY!

Hey guys! sorry but I honestly have lost my script for this story and I forgot where I was going with it! *cries loudly* BUUUUTTTT I will put it up for adoption two of my stories: Lost Family and Holocaust: DP Style. PM me if youre interested in either and I'll get back to you ASAP.


	5. AN ADOPTED!

This story has been adopted by Supernatural13. All updates will be under her name now. Happy Reading!


End file.
